


Animal Lust

by Purselover2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Again no beta so mistakes are mine. I don't own them. It would nice if I did though. ;-)
> 
> Reviews and comments are much appreciated.

Oliver knew the minute she walked into the room. He could feel the electricity in the air and feel his heartbeat increase at the thought of seeing her. Turning from the bar he sees her across the room. She is wearing the dress he picked out for her. She had protested, saying at first that it was too expensive, then saying that it was too short. Finally she had given in and agreed to wear it. And in it, she looked sexy as hell. It made her legs look like they went on forever. The neckline showed just enough cleavage to make his mouth ache to kiss it. Finally seeing Oliver she began to make her way over to him. Not lost on Oliver was the fact that almost every man in the room was staring at her and wishing she was walking to them. Felicity however had no idea the effect she was having, she was focused on one thing. Getting to Oliver's side. Once there he opened his arms and drew her to him, kissing her.

"You look amazing." He said handing her a glass of champagne. "I'm the envy of every man here."

"Well I don't know about that, but thank you." She said blushing. "I feel sexy." She whispered so that only he could hear.

"That's because you are. Sexy as hell. I want nothing more than to take you somewhere private, push your dress up those gorgeous legs of yours, pull your panties down and slip myself into you." Oliver told her in a hushed tone, watching the blush spread further down her face and chest.

She smiled at him and replied "Sorry I can't give you that entire fantasy."

Oliver looked at her puzzled. "Oh, and why not?"

"I'm not wearing any panties." She saw his face go from puzzled to shocked, to animal in a second.

Taking her glass he places it on the bar and then proceeds to take her hand. "Where are we going?" She asks trying to play innocent.

Oliver growls, leads her out of the room and down a hallway. Finding the room he is looking for he pulls her inside and locks the door behind him. To Felicity he looks like an animal stalking his prey. He moves towards her and she backs up until her back comes in contact with the wall. Oliver stops, a smile spreads across his face. "You can't tease a man like that Felicity and not expect there to be consequences."

Felicity swallows hard. Not sure what to say or do. She's not afraid. She knows Oliver would never hurt her. But this is way out of her comfort zone. She doesn't know what to say or do. She was hoping to get a reaction out of him when she told him about the panties, but she wasn't expecting this. He was going to take her, right here in this room and she knew that it was going to be hard and fast. No time for romance or tenderness and she was perfectly fine with that.

"I'm going to take you Felicity. Right there on that wall. I'm so hard right now I doubt I'll last that long once I'm inside you." He tells her, not wanting there to be any doubt. He knows this is all new to her and he doesn't want to scare her.

She looks him in the eye and says "Fuck me Oliver." He closes the distance between them and pushes her back against the wall. Taking her mouth, his kisses are hard and almost painful. She loves it. He takes his hand reaches to pull the skirt of her dress up, sliding his hand up her leg and over her ass. He growls again against her mouth and takes her leg and wraps it around him. His fingers find her core and plunge inside. Always so tight and wet. Always ready for him. His fingers linger only a short time before he feels his cock begging to be freed from his pants. Reaching down he frees himself and with no pretense or foreplay he plunges all the way into her causing her to gasp. "You like that don't you? You like it when I take you hard. Tell me, tell me you love this as much as I do."

She fights for the air to form the words. "Oh God yes. I love it Oliver. I love it when you take me like this."

Oliver begins to drive into her. Over and over. She feels her release building. He can tell she is close and reaches down and rubs her. That's all it takes to send her over the edge. She cries out "Oliver!" and tightens around him. He thrusts again and explodes inside her burying his face in her shoulder to keep from growling like a wild animal.

Once his breathing returns to normal, he kisses her tenderly and lets her leg slide down. "Wow" she says. "Just wow."

"I take it that you enjoyed that?" He says helping her pull her dress back down.

"Oliver that was the most erotic thing I've ever done." She tells him.

"I'm glad to have been the one to share it with you." He cups her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turns her face into his palm. "Now what? Do we leave and go home?"

"Oh no, Ms. Smoak. We go back to the party." He starts leading her towards the door.

"But, but, Oliver, look at me. My hair is a mess and I'm sure you can tell that I just had sex." She tries to pull away and stop their progress out the door.

"That's the point Felicity." He replies and when he sees she still doesn't understand he continues. "The point is to be seen afterwards. Every man in that room is going to know that you've been fucked and fucked well. They are also going to know that it was me that had that pleasure. Watch their faces, you'll see the looks of envy and even jealousy on them. They won't say anything, they won't even make eye contact with you."

"Why not?" She was intrigued about how all this plays out.

"Because they know better. They know that a man who takes his woman like I just took you, will not take kindly to her being stared at or even thought about." He pulls her closer to him. "Now lets go back into the party. We don't have to stay much longer. Then we can go home."

She smiles and nods her head. "Ok, and Oliver?" He turns and looks at her. "When we get home you'll be the one against the wall."


End file.
